


I'm Coming

by KumoFuzei



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Airports, F/M, Love, Race, Romance, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KumoFuzei/pseuds/KumoFuzei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he hoped he would make it." Matt and Mimi have a fight and if he is to fix it then he has very little time to do so. The only question is: Will he make it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Coming

Matt looked at the door solemnly as it closed. He dropped the bottle in his hand, the liquid spilling onto the floor. It was over. She’d left him. 

[Flashback – five minutes ago]

Matt ran his fingers through her luscious brown locks, pulling her closer.   
Her fingers ruffled his blond hair and she smiled.   
His free hand rested on her bare smooth leg. He moved the hand slowly upwards, tracing her thigh as he slid up the pink dress she wore.   
She gently moved his hand back onto his black jeans, instead pulling him closer with her other hand on the back of his navy blue shirt. She breathed, her breath cool on his face as she pulled away from the kiss. A tear trickled down her cheek, dangling from her chin briefly before it fell onto his hand. 

Outside, the snowflakes were falling slowly and cars beeped their horns as they tried to get home. However, the cold outside was a complete contrast to their surroundings. The old brick fireplace roared and crackled nearby them as they sat on a brown leather sofa. 

“What’s wrong?” Matt asked, wiping her eye tenderly with his thumb.   
“N— Nothing.” Mimi was trying to hold back the tears but struggling. She was biting her lip so hard Matt was sure she’d bite right thoruhg.   
“Meems, I know you. Tell me, please…” Matt begged.   
Mimi looked at him, her eyes watering and her lip trembling until she burst out into tears. 

“Matt, if I tell you, then you have to let me do something first.”   
Matt nodded slowly, unsure as to what she was on about.   
Mimi got up and walked over to the set of drawers near the drawer. Was she going to leave? Her keys were on top of there. Instead, she opened the top drawer and withdrew a pad of paper and a pen and began to scribble something down.   
“What are you writing?” he teased, smiling.   
“Matt, just be patient,” Mimi insisted. 

Mimi eventually stopped, tearing off the piece of paper she had been writing on. She held it up, her eyes running across it again and again until she crumpled it up and threw it into the fire.   
“Why did you do that?” Matt asked, laughing. What on earth was wrong with her? Had she gone nuts?   
“Matt.” Mimi turned and looked at him and then looked down and away. “I don’t love you. I never did.”   
“Where’s this coming from?” Matt stood up.   
“Matt, I’ve hated you since the moment I saw you.” Mimi clenched her fists. “I only got with you so that Tai could be with Sora and you couldn’t. It was just a favour to Tai, nothing more.” Biting her lip, she tried to hold back the tears again. “I can’t— I can’t stand you.” 

Matt ran his hand through his hair, trying to comprehend this. “Mimi.” He looked around, trying to see if this was a hidden camera show or something. “Mimi, you don’t mean this. You’re just tired,” he insisted, now panicking.   
“No, Matt. It’s the truth. I’m sorry, but this is goodbye. I can’t see you again.” Mimi grimaced, her eyes hidden by her fringe.   
“Meems…”   
“Matt, it’s over. Goodbye.” Grabbing her keys from the drawers, she didn’t look back as she pulled her pink shoes and too her coat from the brass hook by the door. Opening the door, she paused and then walked out, closing it behind her. 

“Mimi!” Matt grabbed the half-drunken beer bottle from the end-table, preparing to throw it in anger but instead he slumped back down. What was the use? 

[Present time]

Matt stared at the door, hoping it was all just a dream, until the sound of a door opening roused him from his daze. Alert, he looked around, hoping it was Mimi but spotted T.K walking out from his bedroom with Kari. He was wearing nothing but blue and white striped boxers and looked a little shocked when he spotted Matt. Looking down—presumably to check he wasn’t peeking out of his boxers—he breathed a sigh of relief and then walked over. 

“What’s up, Matt?” T.K sat down, getting comfy as Kari walked over to the kitchen behind them to get a glass of water.   
Matt didn’t feel much like talking. He just wanted to be alone.   
“Where’s Mimi?”   
Matt looked up at his little brother. Pity from him felt almost as bad as being alone.  
“Matt?”   
“She’s gone, T.K.”  
“I gathered that. Where to, and why?”   
“She’s left.” Matt looked at the door.   
“Matt…”   
“She’s left me.” Matt looked back at his brother, trying to keep composure. 

TK didn’t say anything for a while, and then he asked, “Why?”   
“She said she doesn’t love me.” Admitting it to someone else made it seem more real.   
“That doesn’t sound like what she’s been saying recently.”   
Matt clenched his hands together. “It’s what she’s said now.”   
“Matt, you can’t just give up. You two love each other!” T.K sighed as Kari walked over.   
She handed T.K a bottle of water and leant against the wall, her pink dressing gown clinging to her. “Matt, go. Fight for her. She wanted you then, and I bet she still wants you now. Go on.” She smiled. “Go get ‘er.” 

Matt looked at Kari and then back at T.K and smiled. They were right. He leapt to his feet, shocking them both.   
T.K stood up too. “You alright?”   
“You’re right, T.K! Kari!” Matt shook his brother by his shoulders and then ran over to the fire. He used a metal fire poker to pull the note off the grate. It had been lucky it hadn’t gone into the fire, really.   
“I guess so.” T.K walked over to Kari, shrugging.   
Matt opened the paper and read the letter eagerly. 

Dear Matt,

I once loved you more than I loved clothes. I think it was probably when you won me that teddy at the carnival that I knew I was happier than I had ever been. But it could have been when you bought me that really nice handbag for Valentines.

I’m flying off to Hawaii tonight. I didn’t want to tell you, so I didn’t. At least, not to your face. I got the job! I’m going to be managing creative director of the biggest fashion magazine in America. This means I’m never going to see you again.

I’m sorry, Matt. I really am. If you ever do read this letter, I’ll be flying overhead and gone by the time you do. I truly really did love you and it’s killing me to write this letter and not say all this out loud. I just want you to know that it can never be over. You’ll get someone better than me because you are amazing and don’t ever forget that. 

I love you, forever and always, despite the distance between us. 

-Your Ex-Girlfriend,  
Mimi.

Matt closed the letter slowly and then looked over at them. “She’s taking a plane, now!”   
“Well, go get her then!” Kari cheered. “Go win her back!” She leaned into T.K “What did he do?”   
Matt nodded, ignoring Kari and grabbed his brown coat and black shoes before running out of the apartment. Charging down the stairs, he pulled on his coat as his white socks padded on the dirty stairwell. He leapt off the last flight of stairs and landed with a thump, pulling his shoes on quickly before he charged out of the front door and into the street. 

“I’m coming, Mimi.” Waving his arm, he leapt into the first cab that stopped. Getting in, he screamed, “Go, Go, Go!”   
The driver turned around and frowned. “I need a destination.”  
“That worked better in the movies.” Matt sighed.  
The driver rolled his eyes. “Where to or get out.”  
“The airport!”   
The driver sighed and pulled out.

The taxi swerved through a few narrow gaps in the crazy winter traffic but eventually they got caught in the traffic jam and his chase ground to a halt. Matt withdrew the letter and read it again, trying to decide what to do. He didn’t have much time. He thought of Gabumon’s guiding words when they parted for the final time.

Follow your dreams, Matt. Let nothing get in the way. You’re stronger than you know.”

Matt looked at the traffic. It still wasn’t moving. “I’ve to go get the girl I love.” Matt reached into his wallet and threw money through the small slot between the driver’s compartment and where he was sat and leapt out. 

Horns beeped and fumes from the cars were almost blinding. Not to mention the awful smell. “I’m coming for you, Mimi!” Matt screamed, darting between the traffic. Behind him, he heard a cheer and some clapping. Was this really happening? 

Running as fast as his legs would carry him, he hoped he would make it. Matt grabbed his phone, checking the time. In the cab he had checked the departure times and knew it was about to depart. Even if he kept sprinting, he wouldn’t even reach the airport for another two minutes. “Mimi, please, just wait.” 

-Mimi’s P.O.V-

Walking up to the check-in desk as he plane was called out, she showed her boarding pass.   
“Have you got any luggage?”   
“Just this.” Mimi heaved the large pink suitcase towards them and patted it. While they struggled to carry it off, she looked at her phone. Matt was still the wallpaper. Clicking onto it, she deleted the wallpaper and changed it back to the default. She dropped the phone back into her cream leather handbag and walked down the chute that would take her to the boarding room. This was happening. It was really happening.

Looking back, she didn’t know what to expect but she didn’t see Matt. Grasping the ticket tightly in her hand, she felt nothing but heart break. Mimi sighed and continued walking. 

-Matt’s P.O.V-

Matt ran across the pebbles and stopped in front of the airport. He was completely breathless and regretted not taking up a sport like Tai or Sora. Panting and sweating, he looked up at the stairs ahead; they were daunting, but he couldn’t give up, not now. Breaking into a tired jog, he used the love he had for Mimi as his fuel. 

He couldn’t give her up, not now. Not when he was so close. Running into the brightly lit airport, he looked around. The overpowering light took him a second to adjust to but eventually he spotted the flights board. The soonest flight to Hawaii was leaving soon. He charged through the airport towards the docking bay. He was so close!

-Mimi’s P.O.V-

Mimi undid the belt around her rosy pink coat. It was so warm! She crossed one leg over the other, staring up at the board as she waited for them to call out her seating group. She had no idea why she hadn’t shelled out for first or business class. Heck, even having a kid would be easier than waiting for this. It was like purgatory! Putting her ticket back into her handbag as the last of first class disappeared, she groaned. It was going to be a while. 

-Matt’s P.O.V-

Matt charged towards the gate, his tunnel vision only seeing the goal up ahead and not the guard who nearly tackled him to the ground trying to stop him.  
“What do you think you’re doing, son?” The guard asked, holding Matt back.  
Matt stood up and pointed at the gate. “I’ve got to see her.” He panted. “The girl I love, she’s just through there!”   
“I’m sure.” The security guard motioned with his head to the ticket desk. “But you’ll still have to buy a ticket like everyone else.”   
Matt withdrew his wallet and groaned. “Fine. How much is a ticket?”   
“50,000 yen.” 

Matt reluctantly, and angrily went over to the ticket desk, handing them his credit card. “The first flight to Hawaii. The one that’s leaving now.”  
“I’m sorry sir,” the young female clerk said. She looked up, her brown eyes bored. “It’s sold out.”   
“What?” Matt exclaimed. “But—!”  
“Any complaints have to go through the front desk.”   
Matt sighed. There was no way to fight anymore. It was over.

Walking to the front desk, he asked, “Is there any room at all on the Hawaii flight boarding now?”   
The middle-aged blonde woman tapped on her computer silently.   
Matt tapped his foot impatiently. How long was this going to take?   
Shaking her head, she looked up. “Sorry, kid. I can book you in for the flight after?”   
“No, no.” Matt sighed. “It’s fine. It doesn’t matter now.” Stepping away from the counter, he saw the last of the people walk through the ticket gate. The guard put a red rope across the entrance and walked away. 

This was crazy. There was no way. Looking around, Matt made his decision. He was going to take his chances. “I’m coming, Mimi!”

-Mimi’s P.O.V-

Mimi walked up to the front of the queue and placed her bag on the counter. She pulled out the slip of paper and handed it to the man.   
“Ermm, Miss?”   
“Yeah?” Mimi checked her phone. No calls.   
“This isn’t your boarding pass. It’s a photo of you and a man on an amusement ride.” He held out the photo back to her. “I’ll need to see the boarding pass.”

Mimi looked at the photo. It was her and Matt on the log flume. Nostalgia made her grin stupidly.   
“Any time,” the man behind her grumbled.   
“Wait there, I’ll find it.” Mimi desperately dug through the back as the queue began to become impatient.   
The man jerked his head to the seats. “You’ll have to step aside, Miss.”   
“Fine.” Mimi snatched the bag and stormed back over to the seats. She sat down and began to dig frantically. Where on earth had she put it?

-Matt’s P.O.V-

Matt ran up to the rope and leapt over it. Charging down the halls, he was panting like he was some Olympic athlete. Only, if he was this wouldn’t have been so hard. Running into the room, he stopped as he saw a man in the airport uniform walking into the airplane and closing the door. He looked at the ground. It was over. 

-Mimi’s P.O.V [1 minute ago]-

“I found it, see!” Mimi exclaimed, running up and waving the pass. “Ha!”   
The man sighed and stood aside for her to get on the plane.   
Grinning, she walked past and got on the plane. Mimi looked back and sighed; she would miss Japan. 

-Matt’s P.O.V-

Matt heard the security guards coming and he knew he didn’t have long before they caught him and arrested him for being a terrorist or something. Spotting the phone for the plane, clearly labelled on the wall, he ran through the boarding section and up to the wall. He picked it up and hit the call button immediately.   
“Hello?” Matt could care less whoever this person was.  
“Put Mimi Tachikawa on! It’s urgent!”  
“Excuse, me this line is for offi—”  
“Now!” 

-Mimi’s P.O.V-

“Is there a Mimi Tachikawa on the plane?” a stewardess called, holding a phone in her hand.   
Mimi paused. That was her name. Poking her hand out, she raised her hand. “That’s me.” Maybe she was being upgraded to first class. Oh, how great that would be!  
“Come here, please.”   
Mimi unbuckled her seatbelt and followed the woman down the aisle of passengers until she reached the service area and a phone was thrust in her face. 

Tentatively, she said, “Hello?”   
“Mimi, I love you. Please don’t leave.”   
“I have to, Matt. It’s goodbye, now.” Mimi felt her throat become scratchy. This idiot!   
“Please! Just tell them to stop the plane and open the docking bay door! It’s not that hard!”   
Mimi looked up at the stewardess. This was pointless. “Can you open the docking bay door?”   
“I’m afraid we can’t.”   
“Mimi…” Matt whispered.   
Sighing, Mimi dropped the phone. 

-Matt’s P.O.V-

“Mimi! Mimi!” Matt gripped the phone. It had gone dead. “Meems…” He hung up the phone and banged his head against the docking bay doors. Standing there, he hung his head and waited for the guards to grab him and take him away. At least he had heard her voice one last time. 

“Pick your head up, idiot.” A finger lifted his chin. And then locked lips with him.   
Opening his eyes, he saw it was Mimi. Mimi!  
Mimi slowly pulled away and smiled.   
“I love you, and I’ll come see you! We can make it work! I want to be with you, forever.” Arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him back. Matt struggled but the airplane marshals and stewardesses grabbed Mimi, dragging her back into the plane. 

“Matt!” Mimi shouted, struggling as she was taken back into the plane.   
“Mimi Tachikawa, will you marry me?” The uproar paused, seemingly shocking everyone.   
Mimi looked at him and grinned. “Yes, yes! A million times yes! I love you, Matt!” The doors between them closed and that was it. They were separated. But it was different this time. 

Matt was dragged all the way out of the airport and thrown into the snow after explaining the situation on the way. They were surprisingly lenient. A ban from this airport and a two month flying ban? Worth it. Snow fell on him, chilling him to the bone as he lay on the cold ground. Matt rolled onto his back and looked at his watch. Two months to go. “I’m coming.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, there are some similarities with the F.R.I.E.N.D.S episode. This was the inspiration.


End file.
